The present invention relates to a golf club to which a hollow metallic head is attached.
From the viewpoints of stabilizing the quality and making it easy to procure the material, a golf club referred to as "wood" employs a hollow metallic head made of stainless steel widely in these days instead of a wooden head made from natural wood such as persimmon or cherry. Since the strength of metal is higher than the strength of wood, it is possible to form a head, the thickness of which is reduced so that the weight is distributed to a periphery of the head. In this way, the moment of inertia of the head is increased, and the orientation of a ball hit by the head can be stabilized.
However, the ball hitting feeling of a metallic head is harder than that of a golf club provided with a head made of natural wood. Further, as shown in FIG. 3, the conventional metallic head 1 is composed in such a manner that the metallic hosel 5 is formed integrally with the metallic head body 3, and shaft 7 is inserted into the hosel 5. Therefore, the conventional metallic head 1 is disadvantageous in that a soft ball hitting feeling can not be obtained.
In view of the actual circumstances described above, recently, a shaft made of carbon fiber reinforced resin is attached to a metallic head so as to reduce the vibration given to the head when a ball is hit. Further, the golf club 17 illustrated in FIG. 4 is proposed, the structure of which is described as follows: The head 9 is made of stainless steel. From the top 9a of the head 9 to the sole 9b, the hosel attaching section 11 diagonally penetrating through the head 9 is integrally formed. The shaft 15 is inserted into the hosel attaching section 11 through the hosel 13 made of fiber reinforced plastics such as carbon reinforced fiber or glass reinforced fiber.
However, a sufficiently soft ball hitting feeling can not be obtained even by the golf club in which the shaft made of carbon fiber reinforced resin is attached to the metallic head. Even in the case of the golf club 17 shown in FIG. 4 wherein the shaft 15 is inserted into the head 9 through the hosel 13 made of fiber reinforced plastics, a sufficiently soft ball hitting feeling can not be still obtained since hard vibration generated when a ball is hit with the head 9 made of stainless steel having a high specific gravity (7.8) is transmitted from the entire hosel attaching section to the shaft 15.